


morning blues are fun with you

by feymoonie113



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feymoonie113/pseuds/feymoonie113
Summary: Changbin wakes up sick and Minho teases him.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	morning blues are fun with you

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year!! i wasn't actually planning to post something today so apologies for any typos, but what better way to start 2021 than with a cute lil minbin fic, amiright?
> 
> (also, for anyone interested, i'll be posting another fic for the minbin royalty series soon!)

Changbin felt the signs as soon as he woke up. 

The chill clinging to his entire body, his  _ aching _ body, sending shivers wracking through him in waves beneath his many blankets. The persistent cloud that had shoved its way into his skull, pushing dangerously on the back of his eyeballs, threatening to pop them out and blow his whole head up like a balloon at the same time. And the shallow breaths that took twice the energy to breathe, forced uselessly into the narrowest of tunnels until he opened his mouth and gasped, feeling the raw edges of his throat protest and seize at the rush of air, sending him into a fit of coughs.

He winced at the pain and the rough sound, curling up into a fetal position as the coughs continued. He sighed cautiously when they passed, exhausted in their wake. 

For a moment, Changbin lay there, splayed out on his bed and debating the cost-benefits of dragging his tired body to the kitchen to get some water. As he sluggishly turned the idea over in his mind, the bedroom door opened, startling him so bad that it sent him into another fit.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Minho standing in the doorway frozen, then turn on his heel and walk away. Seconds later, he was back, glass in hand, and sat on the edge of the bed. He helped Changbin up and held the cup as he drank, patting his back through the smaller, lingering coughs that occasionally erupted. 

When the water was done, he set the glass down on the side table and just looked at Changbin, eyebrows raised. Changbin looked right back. 

“I caught your cold.” He croaked.

Minho pursed his lips through a smile, then opened his mouth.

“No,” Changbin retracted, before he could speak, “You  _ gave _ me your cold.” He arranged his face into a disgruntled expression, but from the amusement Minho was radiating, it didn’t seem to have its usual intimidation.

“Oh, I think you said it right the first time.” He said, reaching out a hand to lay on Changbin’s forehead. 

“Are you denying responsibility for it?”

Minho snorted, which he could do easily now without rocketing mucus all over himself and the bed. Which Changbin now could not.

“I don’t recall being the one to tell you to lie down right next to me, cuddling me and breathing in all my germy air, for  _ hours _ while  _ I _ had the sickness—if anything, you took it from me.”

Changbin tried to glare at him through his headache, though it came out more like a squint. The curtains had thankfully been closed last night, a feat that both of them usually forgot, but the light peeking through the shades pierced his eyes, making them water and burn. “I was keeping you company, you ungrateful—” He broke off into a short fit of coughs, sighing, exhausted, when they passed.

“My poor Changbinnie.” Minho crooned, half-mocking in his voice, petting his head when Changbin weakly flopped back down onto the bed. “That’s alright, I’ll take good care of you—just like you did for me.”

“That sounds vaguely threatening.” Changbin mumbled.

Minho smiled, saccharine and gleeful. “Are you doubting your own bedside manner?”

The cloud spilling out of Changbin’s stuffed head through his sinuses began to pulse in time to his heartbeat, and he could only respond with a long groan.

“First,” Minho continued, tapping one finger on Changbin’s forehead as he counted, “I suppose I should order a bunch of takeout that you can’t eat, huh?”

Changbin whined in protest. “I didn’t know you were sick that day!”

Minho raised a brow. “And the next day?”

“Well.” Changbin sniffled, shifting his eyes around the room. “I had a coupon that was going to expire.”

“Hope you have a spare coupon ready, because we are getting fried chicken!” Minho bounced up and down the bed, rocking it too recklessly for Changbin’s stomach, who threw an arm out and grabbed him blindly to stop. Minho grabbed the hand in return, rubbing it gently, and leaned in to press their foreheads together. He looked at Changbin softly, a thumb running along the back of his hand, as he whispered into the space between them. “And you’re paying.”

Changbin grunted in disgust as Minho immediately broke his act. He tried to swing at him again, but his hand was caught and too weak to break Minho’s not-so comforting clasp, which held firm even as Minho himself was weak with cackling laughter.

“Alright, alright.” Minho said, as his laughter subsided. He leaned over quickly to squeeze the back of Changbin’s neck, massaging his sore muscles with a compassionate hand. “I’ll make you some soup and rice myself, sound good?”

Changbin could barely answer under his ministrations, simply humming in gratitude with his eyes closed as the knots in his shoulders started to relax.

Minho snorted. “You look like one of my cats when they’re half-asleep.”

“I wouldn’t mind a few head scratches.” Changbin muttered, lazily. He sighed as Minho raised his other hand to run through his hair, combing it out of its sweating, sickly state. The soothing motions almost sent back into his slumber, but he jolted at the sound of a rumble.

Minho looked down at his own stomach, hands stopped mid-massage, then looked back up at Changbin and quirked his lip. 

“Yeah, I wasn’t kidding about the fried chicken.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please leave a comment/kudos is you liked it, and i hope the new year treats you all well <3


End file.
